Love and Fame
by ScarlettA.Cullen
Summary: Bella is a collge student who is harboring a sercret crush on Famous actor Edward Cullen. She knows the crush isn't realistic, but will she get her chance to meet him  and make him fall for her even if they talk for a few seconds
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Bpov

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ugh! Stupid alarm! I didn't even bother to bring my head out from under my pillow. I just threw my arm out feeling around blindly for that STUPID CLOCK! Once my hand hit something I picked it up and threw it, but sadly that didn't make the beeping stop. By this point I was getting head- ache just wanted to make it stop so I could go back to sleep. With a groan I sat up only to see my giant clock, courtesy of Rose, staring right at me.

"I thought I threw you." I muttered. I quickly hit the alarm to make it stop. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes I looked at the clock. Which read: 8:15. "SHOOT! I need to go!" I hopped out of bed and threw on the first thing in sight which just happened to be my Edward Cullen t-shirt!

"Really Bella!" I ask myself. I probably should change but I don't have time. I dash out of my room and into the kitchen.

"You're late." Said my roommate and best friend. Rosalie Hale and I met at daycare when we were three. We became friends when a little boy named mike said I had cooties and made me cry. Rose saw it happen came over and kicked Mike where it hurts. We have been best friends ever since.

"I know. The clock and I were having an argument." I told her while grabbing a granola bar for breakfast. She just rolled her eyes. "Why on earth did I schedule a class for 9:00 in the morning?" I asked. "Don't answer that." I told her when I saw her smirk. She just laughed.

"Go! Enjoy your Shakespeare class." She yelled as I ran out the door. God , I hate her.

I made it to class with 3 minutes to spare. One would think that after being in college for 3 years that I would get used to the campus and not having to be in class if I don't want to, but no I am still convinced that I will be punished for not showing up to class. Silly I know. I walk into the class room and take my seat. A few minutes later none other than Jessica Stanley walks over and sit down.

"Hey Bella." She said in her way to cheery voice for 9 in the morning. Like most people here at the University of Washington Jess is from Washington. I mean seriously who would want to come to rainy Washington for college. She is from the same little town as Rose and I; Forks. I swear that it is the tiniest town on earth because everybody knows everybody.

"Hey" I replied.

"So how was your summer?" Seriously you ask that you were practically attached to my hip all summer so you could flirt with my brother, Emmett and try to catch with his shirt and/or pants off.

"Good. How was yours?" I ask only out of politeness and knowing that once she started talking about herself she wouldn't stop.

"Amazing! I am like 90% sure your brother is developing a crush on me because he wouldn't stop looking at me…" Of course he wouldn't stop looking at you, you wouldn't leave him alone. My brother just happens to be Forks town hottie. I don't consider him handsome, but I am his sister. Emmett has curly black hair, and big brown eyes like my own and these huge muscles. He works in LA as a stunt actor. Just then the teacher calls the class to order.

Lucky for me I only have one class this morning and one in the afternoon, so I was planning to go home and sleep, but Rose called and asked me if I wanted to go and see the new Edward Cullen movie with. Ha! Like I would pass that. I have been dying to see the new movie since it came out a week ago but my schedule has been too hectic to see it. Edward Cullen is my favorite actor ever. He is amazing with those emerald green eyes and chiseled chest. God, he is so handsome. I may just be the tiniest bit obsessed with him. It's not like I have a shrine in my room or anything I just see and own every movie he is in and watch or read every interview. I know everything from his favorite color to his most embarrassing moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Bpov

The movie was fan-freaking-tastic. Seriously if that doesn't get and Oscar I might cry. Edward was absolutely amazing and so so hot. Geez I am getting worked up just thinking about it. Maybe Emmett can get movie job with him, though Edward doesn't really do action movies. Well maybe there will be some action in his next romance.

"Bella where do you want to go to eat?" Asked Rose snapping me out of my thoughts. "There is a new Chinese place a block from here."

"Sure that's fine." I replied. I honestly didn't care where we ate, as long as it was walking distance from here because neither of us brought a car.

After a delicious dinner Rose heads out for one of her night classes while I go home to the apartment we share. Our apartment is nice and in walking distance from campus. We live on the third floor of the Echo Lake apartment building. We have 3 bedrooms; mine, Rose's, and the third is an office. The only reason we can afford it is because Rose's Dad & Mom are lawyers and have a ton of money. They use said money to show their love for Rose by giving her anything that she wants. So when she asked for a nice apartment near campus stocked with a high-tech office, that's what she got.

Her twin, Jasper, never uses his parent's money. He said he wants to survive on his own like all of the other college students of the world. He even took out a loan when his parents could have paid for almost all of it. Jasper doesn't go to college here; he goes to UCLA for his acting degree. He has had a few lines in a film or two but nothing big. He and Emmett share a two bedroom apartment, split the rent and the bills.

Emmett and I don't have an option of money or not. We grew up in forks with our dad who is the Chief of Police. Our mom and Dad divorced when I was 10 and Emmett was 13. Every summer up until we were 18 we have had to spend a month of our summer vacation where ever she was, the first few years it was Arizona and later it was Florida where her new husband, Phil got a job. I am still close with my mom and email her every week.

Later at night when I was in my bedroom studying I got a call from my very annoying brother.

"Hey little sis what's up?" He said, more like yelled. I sighed.

"Hey Em nothing much how about you?" I asked

"So I went with Jazz to an audition today, right, and Guess who we saw there?" Man, he sounded like a kid on Christmas.

"I don't know. Who?" I really didn't have time for any of this.

"Edward Cullen. I didn't know he did action movies. The movie is called Leap or something like that and-" Did he seriously just say Edward Cullen.

"Whoa Emmett hold on a sec. Did you just say Edward Cullen as in THE Edward Cullen?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah and guess what else I get to be a stunt double for whoever gets the role. I am guessing it will be Edward considering he is supposed to be amazing and everything. Jasper nailed his audition so he will probably get a call back and everything. But isn't this awesome!." He was practically squealing now.

"Emmett you have to let me meet him!" This could be my chance to get Edward Cullen to fall in love with me.

"No can do little sis Edward loves privacy so no one except those on the cast, sorry." He wasn't sorry at all.

"No fair your teasing me!" I complained.

"Yep. Bye Bells call you later." Then he hung up.

Oh well at least I can still dream about Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Epov

I wonder if I can get away not going to the Oscars this year if I am not nominated. Alice would kill me though. If she goes this crazy over the Oscar I don't want to see her when she gets to plan my wedding. Not that I will ever get married at this rate. I haven't had a steady girlfriend since I was 17. I happen to be 25 now and have only had a handful of dates. If I just left the safety of L.A. I would most likely find hundreds of girls who want to marry me. See this is the problem with doing romances, everyone thinks you are this big romantic and is perfect. Blah Blah Blah.

"Edward, are you listening to me?" My agent Marcus asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at him. "Now as I was saying. You got the part for the Leap movie. They didn't even need to see the others again. They're still working on casting the rest of the cast. Next week there will be a cast mingle at Grey Stone manor."

"Wonderful can I go now?" At least there wasn't much romance in this movie.

"Yes you can head to Campanile and meet with your stunt double." Well that wasn't what I was hoping he would say. "His name is Emmett Swan."

"Great. I am leaving now." I was hoping to go home and catch up on some sleep.

I arrive at the restaurant 10 minutes later. As I step out of my car a big burly man with black hair walks up. He looks rather intimidating until he smiles a smile that makes him look like a little kid.

"Hey Eddie! I am Emmett, your stunt double." He said after engulfing me in a huge bone-crushing hug.

"Can you put me down?"

"Oops Sorry" He didn't sound sorry he sounded amused. He probably was smug that he was stronger than the Famous Edward Cullen.

"Thanks. Why don't we go inside and get seated before we talk." I hope he doesn't call me Eddie again. It reminds me of my aunt Jane.

"No need we already have a seat. My buddy is already inside and waiting at the table." Wonderful now I have to deal with two wanna-bes.

"Cool"

"Wait 'til I tell my sister I get to work with you. She is going to be so jealous. Well maybe not considering her and Rose are gonna want to come down and support Jazz but it is not like they're going to meet you." On and On Emmett went. He was nice and I could definitely see myself becoming friends with him. Anyone could see that he has a natural funny side and knows exactly how to push your buttons. Seriously after asking like 10 times for him to not call me Eddie he still does.

It turns out the buddy he was talking about will be my co-star for the movie. His name is Jasper Hale. Jasper is about an inch or two taller my 6'1" and has dirty blonde hair that falls into his eyes which are a sky blue. He seems like a cool guy though he hasn't really said much. I learned almost everything about him from Emmett. Jasper and Emmett are both from Forks, Washington and have sisters. Emmett is my age and Jasper is 3 years younger. Rosalie is Jasper's twin and goes to college with Emmett's sister Bella in Washington. Apparently Rosalie is more out spoken than Jasper and from the looks of it Emmett is smitten with her.

"So Edward where are you from?" asked Jasper effectively silencing his best friend.

"My family and I are from Chicago. We moved here when my career took off. When we got here my sister, Alice, started to design clothes. My mom, Esme, went into the interior design business and my dad Carlisle works as a surgeon at the hospital." I said giving them an overview of my life. As a spoke I realized I didn't have any close friend. Maybe I should give these guys a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Bpov

The next day was long and boring. That was until I got a call from Emmett form 11 at night. Seriously who calls people then.

"Belly! I have amazing news." He just might be more excited tonight than last night.

"Emmett I am really not in the mood for this. I have had a long day and am tired. Can't you call tomorrow." I complained.

"NO! This is important! Jasper got the part! He and Edward Cullen are the leads and I am the stunt double! Though I don't really understand why chose me, because we look nothing alike he is like 4 inches shorter than me and not nearly as buff." He just kept on talking, not even caring that Rose's brother get to meet and act with Edward Cullen.

"Emmett you have to let me meet him! Please! Please! Please!"

"Bells we talked about this last night."

"I know. But you really shouldn't call and tease me with him. It's not fair! Why don't you go and bother your girlfriend." I said knowing it would make him upset.

"Rose isn't my girlfriend." For years Rose and Emmett have had crushes on each other but are too obtuse to realize that they both like each other.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. Now leave me alone and let me sleep." I didn't even wait for him to answer I just hung up, rolled over and went to sleep.

"BELLA! BELLA! WAKE UP!" That was what I woke up to, Rose yelling in my ear while sitting on top of me.

"I am up now! Get off of me you freak."

"Guess what!" She cried after successfully getting me dressed and into the living room.

"What?" This had better be important.

"I saw our brothers on Entertainment Tonight, last night!" She replied

"And this is important because?" I don't really care if they were on TV. ET was probably just talking about casting for the movie.

"Because they were eating lunch with Edward Cullen!" I am starting to believe that no one called and told Rose that Jasper is co-starring in a movie with him.

"No one told you did they?" I asked just to be sure.

"Told me what?" She asked confused and slightly pissed off, because Rose hates it when people don't tell her things.

"That Emmett and Jasper are in the Leap movies with him." I replied. I have a feeling that she is going to kick Jasper's butt for not telling her. "Emmett is a stunt double and Jasper is co-starring"

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?" Yep she's mad.

"Rose! I know what you are thinking and going down just to meet Edward is not the right course of action" Being friends as long as we have we are pretty good at knowing what the other is thinking. I know my efforts were futile though.

"Bella we are driving to L.A. to kick their butts and make it fair." She said like she didn't even hear me.

And that is how I found myself on the way to L.A.

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! So what did you think! Please review and tell me! I also wanted to let you know that I plan on updating every Saturday. If I miss a week I promise to make it up to you. Thanks and please review!**


End file.
